<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get naked (i got a plan) by BloodInTheFields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208037">get naked (i got a plan)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields'>BloodInTheFields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Although it's not just porn, F/F, Like there are thoughts and shit, not literal shit, pretty much pwp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone rang, drawing her attention. With a sigh, she picked it up. “Phil, is that you?” Distorted by the line, a muffled voice answered her. “Johnny got clipped.” Tissaia’s hand balled into a fist. “You know what to do,” she replied curtly. The line went dead. She hung up, ran a hand through her hair. A bath would do her good. And then she would go find Yennefer.</p><p> </p><p>1920s AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get naked (i got a plan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the idea popped into my mind and then @thinkbucket bribed me into writing it. So, there.<br/>I'd say this is NSFW but lmao, is anyone still going to work these days?</p><p>https://66.media.tumblr.com/c00a26f74bd16795851a05a53d644fb1/ccf930820e6e788e-cc/s500x750/cd25e797c259988e335c86004902e42b10de32bf.jpg</p><p>Check out the drawing made for this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cigar in her mouth almost completely consumed, Tissaia took it out from between her thin lips and stubbed it out onto a nearby plate that still held breadcrumbs from her dinner. She cleared her throat and put her white shirt on, then her suspenders. She looked back at the bed she’d just left, where a woman was still fast asleep, naked, entangled in messy sheets. She whistled, and the woman woke up at once, then smiled at her sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia turned away and grabbed a dress from the floor, throwing it at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed. There’s juice in the refrigerator. Take some, then leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t bother to look at her. The woman meant nothing, was no one. A client from the club who’d come in with a man, no doubt courting her. Her evening hadn’t gone as planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we not going for round two then,” her guest tried, in a tone surely meant to entice her. Tissaia shook her head no and busied herself in cleaning up her place. The woman huffed, disappointed and vexed, and Tissaia was relieved when she decided to forego the juice and leave as soon as her clothes were on and her purse retrieved from under the table. Tissaia watched her go without a word and didn’t flinch when the door slammed angrily behind the woman. She couldn’t even remember her name.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang, drawing her attention. With a sigh, she picked it up. “Phil, is that you?” Distorted by the line, a muffled voice answered her. “Johnny got clipped.” Tissaia’s hand balled into a fist. “You know what to do,” she replied curtly. The line went dead. She hung up, ran a hand through her hair. A bath would do her good. And then she would go find Yennefer.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>The Old Oak was packed, as it was wont to be every Friday night. Wading through the crowd, Tissaia tipped her hat to her barmen, not pausing to watch them do their usual cheap tricks with bottles of bourbon and scotch that had the clients enthralled. Whether it was by the little show or by the alcohol itself was debatable. Her eyes scanned the small stages until they found the one where a black-haired beauty was dancing. She still had most of her clothes on which meant she’d only started and Tissaia was right on time. She licked her lips and approached slowly, waiting for Yennefer to notice her which she did almost immediately. She grinned and beckoned to her with a manicured index finger.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia found her place on the blue sofa right in front of the stage, looked at the customers on her left and right, then snapped her fingers once, and they scurried away with their glasses and their hats. From the pocket of her tailored pants, Tissaia took out her box of cigars and delicately placed one between her lips before lighting it up with practiced ease. She knew Yennefer loved to see that, thought it was sexy. Sure enough, mere seconds later, Yennefer was crawling towards her, grinning wolfishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Evening, boss,” she greeted, giving her the once-over. “I like the hat.”</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia leaned back into the sofa and let her arms find the backrest momentarily as she appraised Yennefer. Then, a hand took the cigar from her lips and she blew the smoke towards the dancer, making her close her eyes and hum. Tissaia took off her hat and placed it beside her. “Dance for me,” she ordered in a low voice. She watched as Yennefer sat back on her heels, displaying her very alluring outfit. Tissaia wanted her out of it already, but she knew her patience would be rewarded. Yennefer blew her a kiss and got up with grace. Her long legs perched on black heels made Tissaia’s mouth water and she took another drag of the smoking cigar.</p><p> </p><p>On stage, Yennefer was performing magic with her body. Tissaia could feel the lusty gaze of clients but none dared to approach, knowing very well Yennefer was off-limit whenever Tissaia was around. Anyone foolish enough to try to come close would get a gun pointed at them in a heartbeat and, if Tissaia was in a shitty mood like today, possibly catch a bullet or two. Tissaia wasn’t afraid of coppers or bracelets. She had over half the city in her pocket by now. The poor son of a bitch would be in the Chicago river in under ten minutes and no one would lift a finger or bat an eye. Thankfully, no one seemed to have a death wish tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia readjusted her position on the sofa, undoing a button from her white blouse as the heat from the club started to get to her. She raised a hand briefly, and ten seconds later a tumbler filled with a caramel-looking liquid was placed on the edge of the stage in front of her. She caught the barman’s attention with a click of her fingers, and he approached until he was within earshot. “Five minutes and everyone’s out,” she told him. He nodded his understanding and eclipsed himself as Tissaia redirected her attention to Yennefer.</p><p> </p><p>The doll was caressing her body in a way that made Tissaia want to replace those hands with her tongue. Yennefer bit on her lower lip, staring directly into Tissaia’s eyes as she dipped a hand between her legs, then slowly let it trail upwards, between her breasts and then into her mouth. Tissaia gritted her teeth and grabbed the glass, emptying it at once. She was on the edge tonight. The day had gone terribly and she needed a good fuck to get it out of her mind. Yennefer was the only one she wanted during those days. The only one whose mere sight made Tissaia’s insides clench. The memory of Yennefer’s warmth, of the smell of her arousal, of her needy sounds as Tissaia teased her and moved inside of her… Yes, she was the only one who could make her forget deals gone wrong and fallen comrades.</p><p> </p><p>As if she could hear her thoughts, Yennefer approached the edge of the stage and pulled at her black boa, letting it fall into Tissaia’s lap. “Have you come to fuck me,” she asked, showing off the curve of her ass as she dipped, arching her spine, then getting back up all in a smooth motion. Tissaia took a long drag of her cigar and exhaled slowly. She didn’t bother to reply. Yennefer knew damned well why she was here. “I can’t wait,” she continued, before turning back, the sway of her hips hypnotizing Tissaia. She took the boa off her lap and motioned toward the bar. The same employee as earlier was at her side in a flash. He settled two glasses and a bottle of champagne where the tumbler previously sat and took away the empty glass, and the half-consumed cigar Tissaia handed him.</p><p> </p><p>Around her, the lights dimmed and the musicians stopped playing. A barman stood up on a stool whistled with two fingers to get the patrons’ attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gracing us with your presence tonight! Club’s closing so finish your drink and go! We’ll expect you here tomorrow night!” A round of applause and the crowd scattered quite rapidly. Everyone knew not to overstay their welcome at Old Oak, not when Tissaia de Vries herself visited the club. It meant business was going to go down and no one wanted to be around for that lest they get the bullet. Once everyone was out, all the dancers exited the stages and waved at Tissaia. They were escorted out by the barmen who then left, too. Only the musicians remained, and when Tissaia motioned towards them, the music was back to its full volume.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer was watching her with dark eyes, waiting for her signal. Tissaia tilted her head and she sashayed her way across stage until she reached the four steps to get down. Tissaia’s eyes never left her, admiring how her hips swayed and her hair cascaded around her shoulders. In her heels, Yennefer towered over her and Tissaia had to lean back to look at her properly. “Would you like some champagne,” she asked her. The dancer nodded shyly, which Tissaia knew was all an act. There was nothing shy about Yennefer. She poured the bubbly alcohol into the two glasses and handed one to Yennefer. “Sit,” she ordered. Yennefer preferred to lean back against the stage, and she raised one leg to have her foot nudge its way between Tissaia’s knees, forcing them apart. Tissaia’s breath hitched. Only Yennefer would dare defy her. She took a sip of her drink, then let two fingers trail on the ankle and foot between her legs. An amused smiled played on Yennefer’s red lips. Tissaia wanted to kiss it away, wanted it replaced with a mouth open in ecstasy. Yennefer seemed to read the lust on her face—or perhaps it was her nipples straining against her blouse—because she drank her champagne and settled the glass blindly behind her, then took her place on Tissaia’s lap, one knee on each side of her. She took Tissaia’s glass from her hands, emptied its content and let it carelessly roll to the side on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Now free of all encumberment, Tissaia’s hands wasted no time in finding black mane and pulling Yennefer closer. Foreheads touching, breaths intermingling, Tissaia closed her eyes and murmured “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” A soft chuckle and a rather suggestive roll of hips followed her confession. “I’m here now,” Yennefer whispered. “You can have me now.” Unable to wait any longer, Tissaia’s lips found plump, red ones and she kissed ardently, gripping Yennefer’s hair so tightly she could pull it out if she tried. Yennefer moaned into her mouth. Her own manicured hands found Tissaia’s short, slicked back hair. “Oh, fuck,” she gasped when Tissaia’s mouth left hers to suck at her pulse point. Nails dug into her scalp and Tissaia groaned at the sensation. She let her hands slide down Yennefer’s back, pressing her closer, until she could kiss the top of her breasts. Yennefer arched her back to make that easier for her, and Tissaia’s enthusiastic tongue came out to lick a path from between her still-clothed breasts to her throat and up to her mouth. Kissing again, she blindly reached for the laces of Yennefer’s black top and pulled on them until she felt the top come off to reveal perfect, perky breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful,” Tissaia whispered in awe, caressing the soft skin now exposed to her. Yennefer leaned back, hands finding purchase on Tissaia’s knees, to let Tissaia admire her body. Hungry eyes devoured every inch of her before an eager mouth closed around a nipple begging for attention. Yennefer threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her hips rolled against Tissaia’s thighs, more forcefully this time. Tissaia smiled against her skin. She couldn’t think of anything better than Yennefer wanting her like that. When both nipples had received enough attention and Yennefer’s breaths were becoming more labored, Tissaia leaned back and pulled Yennefer with her so their foreheads were once again pressed together. Yennefer’s long, black hair cascaded around them, forming a curtain shielding them from the outside world. “How badly do you want me to fuck you, love,” Tissaia breathed hotly against her mouth. Her voice was rough, both from the smoking and from the burning desire she was feeling. Yennefer whimpered, only exacerbating the arousal Tissaia felt. “Tell me,” she ordered. This time, Yennefer didn’t deny her. “So badly, babe, I want you so badly it hurts.” Tissaia’s short nails raked Yennefer’s thighs that were still encased in her garter belt. “I can smell you,” she confessed, closing her eyes, breathing her in. Yennefer kissed her then, with so much passion that Tissaia, normally always in control, grunted and moaned. She grabbed the flesh of Yennefer’s ass and pulled her even closer until she could feel her clothed sex against her crotch. The response was immediate: with now the possibility of more friction, Yennefer’s hips moved faster, grinding down harder. She sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around Tissaia’s neck. “I want you all bare for me, love. Take it all off,” Tissaia demanded when they broke apart. She didn’t have to ask twice. Yennefer was unclipping the garter belt faster than Tissaia’s eyes could follow and comprehend the intricacy of the garment. She couldn’t complain.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Yennefer was totally naked except for her heels, which she knew Tissaia wanted her to keep on. Adventurous fingers were getting dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. Yennefer leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Tissaia’s throat, then she braced herself on her shoulders. “Please, I need you inside of me.” Tissaia loved it when Yennefer begged. But tonight she was in a hurry to forget and in no mood to tease for too long. She placed her fingers at Yennefer’s entrance, then stopped. “You’re going to work for it, love.” Taking the hint, Yennefer was quick to grab Tissaia’s hand and rub herself onto it. “Fuck,” she moaned. A first digit slipped into her easily and was quickly joined by a second. “That’s it, Yennefer,” Tissaia praised, “fuck yourself on my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words elicited another loud moan followed by some expletives and Yennefer’s hips started slamming down hard on Tissaia’s hand. The girl was more than ready for her. Tissaia couldn’t tear her eyes away from the bouncing of Yennefer’s breasts and only did so when she decided her mouth needed to be filled with the creamy flesh right this instant. Yennefer held her head there, between her breasts, as she took in a third finger and bit back a groan. Tissaia felt the first sign of impending orgasm; inner walls clenching around her fingers, taking them in avidly. She turned her wrist just enough so that her thumb would be able to rub at Yennefer’s engorged clit. “Oh God,” Yennefer sobbed, “I’m—I’m so close!” Tissaia’s own body shook once at the words and the raw pleasure she could hear in them. “Come for me, love, let it go,” she whispered in her ear, her free hand having brought Yennefer’s head against hers. The wet sounds her hungry cunt made as it swallowed her fingers were music to Tissaia’s ears. She licked at a bead of sweat rolling down Yennefer’s throat and bit down on her shoulder. “Fuck,” Yennefer exclaimed, dragging out the word as she came. Her nails dug harshly into Tissaia’s shoulders and she threw her head back, hips moving so erratically that the thought crossed Tissaia’s mind that she could probably break her wrist if Yennefer didn’t slow down soon. Too lost in her trance, Yennefer kept moaning and calling Tissaia’s name. Eventually, her body slumped forward and she let her forehead join her hand on Tissaia’s shoulder. “Fuck,” she said again, in a breathy sigh. Tissaia smiled against the side of her neck, peppering kisses over heated skin. “Do you reckon I can have my fingers back, love,” she asked softly, caressing black hair. “Uh huh,” Yennefer replied, slowly raising her hips so Tissaia could take her hand out of from under her. Finally free, slightly aching, the hand found its way to Tissaia’s mouth and she licked Yennefer’s essence off of it, eyes finding hers as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you tired, love?” She prayed Yennefer would say no. Thankfully, she shook her head no and grinned. “Good,” Tissaia continued. “Get up. We’re going home. I’m nowhere near finished with you tonight.” Yennefer seemed delighted at the prospect. Tissaia observed her as she gathered her clothes and told her to wait here, that she would be right back. She watched as Yennefer’s naked body retreated behind the thick curtain that led to the dressing room. With hands that still smelled like Yennefer, Tissaia pulled out another cigar from their box and placed it between her lips before lighting it up. Yes, she had plans for Yennefer tonight. She wanted to have her screaming her name, over and over again. Perhaps, she thought, just this time, she would even let Yennefer touch her. The woman appeared from behind the curtain, wearing a long, furry coat. From the way she smirked at her, Tissaia knew there was most likely nothing underneath it. She couldn’t wait to make it home and find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>